Size Differences
by Forever-Furuba
Summary: Blarrrghara is the OT3 of Blinky, AAARRRGGHH, and Barbara. Galadrilake and BlinkAAARRRGGHH are established in this fic, and BarbAAARRRGGHHa are seeing how well they can, ah, 'fit together'. (Yes, that is innuendo.)
1. The Backstory

_If you're just here for the sexy part, please proceed to the next chapter._

* * *

It wasn't as though Barbara _meant_ to keep falling in love with trolls.

Blinkous Galadrigal was intelligent and charming and enthusiastic about everything. He and Barbara could, and did, talk for hours. It had started out, as so many things in Barbara's life did at the time, as being all about her son Jim, but then they began discussing literature and music and everything expanded from there.

AAARRRGGHH was brave and kind and a wonderful listener and deeply caring and so very gentle. He was amazingly expressive, and showed more cleverness that some people realized in his brief but well-timed comments.

And, unlike her with previous troll suitor – she still didn't remember what exactly had happened with Walter Strickler but she knew he'd hurt her and Jim – Barbara's son trusted Blinky and AAARRRGGHH implicitly.

She couldn't quite accept what she'd been told, that she'd continued a relationship with Walter after Jim told her the man made him uncomfortable. She could understand her past self might want something _just_ _for_ herself, something outside of being Jim's mother, or think that her son was simply uncomfortable with the idea of his mother dating _anyone_ , but she couldn't believe that her past self would seriously consider a relationship with anyone who made her child feel unsafe.

Jim became evasive when she said that, so he probably hadn't said it so explicitly the first time, and Barbara didn't want to doubt him now that he was finally sharing what was going on in his life, so she dropped the subject and simply reminded Jim that he deserved to feel safe, especially in his own home, and that he could tell her anything.

When he'd re-introduced her to 'Mr Blinky', they'd quickly renewed the friendship she couldn't remember, and when Barbara met AAARRRGGHH, he had been easy to befriend as well.

The fact that they both liked her cooking certainly hadn't hurt.

Their relationships had been far more slowly built.

She hadn't been entirely certain if Blinky was flirting with her or not, the first few times it happened. It could've been a cultural difference, or he could've misconstrued how human interactions worked since his primary observations were of Jim, Toby and Claire. When she saw him behave similarly towards AAARRRGGHH, she concluded it was just how Blinky was, and pushed down the disappointment this thought prompted.

When she learned Blinky and AAARRRGGHH were romantically involved with each other, Barbara smiled for them – they were well-matched – but wondered and worried about Blinky's continued flirting.

After what had happened with her first husband …

Finally she sat Blinky down and, over tea and whipped cream, outright asked him. He admitted he'd been flirting with her, and apologized if he'd made her uncomfortable, and assured her that AAARRRGGHH was aware of and okay with it. "Though of course if you _aren't_ alright with it, I will stop immediately."

Barbara appreciated the honesty but hadn't been sure how she felt about it, so she ended up talking it over with AAARRRGGHH. The massive troll quietly encouraged her to air all her worries and offered what reassurance he could.

Yes, he'd known Blinky was flirting with Barbara. No, he didn't mind; he liked Barbara too, though not that way, but maybe he would eventually. (From what he'd managed to explain, Barbara thought AAARRRGGHH might be demiromantic, and so didn't develop that sort of attraction until he was already close to someone.) Yes, AAARRRGGHH and Blinky had been together for a very long time. No, they'd never involved a third party in their relationship before, but AAARRRGGHH and Blinky thought they could make it work if Barbara were interested in trying. No, there was no rush, Barbara could take all the time she needed to sort out her feelings; troll often took years or even decades to decide on their relationships.

So, over the next year, Barbara had tentatively grown closer to Blinky, and to AAARRRGGHH.

She hadn't expected to fall in love with either of them, but she fell in love with both.

Barbara and Blinky had started dating two years after they'd met. Barbara and AAARRRGGHH took a bit longer to work out exactly what they were to one another, whether they wanted to date each other or were simply friends bound by their mutual love for Blinky, but after five years of knowing each other, they decided they were dating as well.

Jim fainted when they told him. When he woke up and confirmed it had not been a crazy dream, he declared that he never wanted to know any further details.

* * *

 _To be clear, I do ship Stricklake (and think it will happen in the show because I feel he's been set up for a redemption arc, and villains who are set up for redemption arcs and have love interests usually end up together with said love interests), but this story takes an anti-Stricklake view because it is just as believable for Barbara not to want him back. An OT4 I have seen proposed is Blarrrgharalt (Blinky, AAARRRGGHH, Barbara, and Walt) which ... could potentially also work, but I already had this story written as-is._


	2. The Good Part

_Warning: when Barbara screams during orgasm, AAARRRGGHH has a negative reaction to a human screaming while being touched by him. Not surprising, but potentially distressing._

* * *

"Are you sure you both want me here for this?" asked Blinky, fiddling with the straps of his overalls.

"Just in case." AAARRRGGHH nuzzled the side of Blinky's head.

"We're not expecting anything to go wrong, but if it does, we might need a third person to help." Barbara removed and folded her shirt. "It'll feel less awkward if that third person is you." She put her folded shirt on a nearby shelf, on top of the books there. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH's bedroom was nearly as stocked as Blinky's library. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course! I'm always willing to help either of you. I'm just … surprised, I suppose, that you don't want privacy. But you make a good point."

Barbara's pants joined her shirt. She stood on the stone floor in her socks and underwear. AAARRRGGHH and Blinky both gave her appreciative looks. AAARRRGGHH reached for Barbara and tenderly stroked her arm with one finger.

God, the scale of him was incredible. His hand was easily bigger than her entire upper body.

Barbara had been nervous, the first time she and Blinky had sex, and she was nervous now, the first time she and AAARRRGGHH were planning to have sex. She loved them, trusted them, knew they wouldn't hurt her, but _oh God they were so much BIGGER than she was_ and that was a little intimidating.

She walked over to AAARRRGGHH and reached up to touch the sides of his face. He bent his head obligingly. Barbara pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

She walked back to the bed, such as it was, and removed her bra and panties.

It wasn't exactly what she'd think of as a bed. AAARRRGGHH usually curled up to sleep on the floor without any cushioning or coverings, but Blinky liked having a blanket or two to burrow under. The wide stone ledge built into the wall that served as Blinky's bed now had a pillow as well, for when Barbara spent the night, and she used the thicker of the blankets as a mattress.

Well, this time both blankets would act as a mattress.

Barbara settled on her back and spread her legs.

"I'm ready to start."

AAARRRGGHH loomed over her – leaned, really, but with his bulk he couldn't help looming – and stroked her arm with his curled finger again.

"Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."

His massive stone hands were gentle on her skin. His fingertips were cool and slightly rough. Pleasurable tingles danced through her skin as he stroked her chest and stomach.

"Yes. Yes, AAARRRGGHH, that feels good. That feels so nice. Yes."

He traced her arms and legs as well, though he did not yet touch between her legs.

"Soft," he said.

"Lick my chest?" Barbara requested. She moaned when he did. AAARRRGGHH's tongue was wide enough to lick both her nipples at the same time. "Again. _Please_." She grabbed his horns on the second lick. "Oh, AAARRRGGHH …"

He wrapped his hand briefly around her thigh and let go. She felt his finger bump against her groin.

"Want this?" AAARRRGGHH asked. He looked her in the eye as best he could with her holding his head to her chest. Barbara nodded.

"Yes. Put a finger in me. Just one, and go slowly."

She made a high, keening sound. His finger was so _thick_. She let go of his head to grab his hand and keep him from pulling it out.

"I want you, AAARRRGGHH," she said, still whimpering. He licked her again. The texture of his tongue across her nipples was absolute perfection. His finger slid in a little deeper. "I want it … I want it … I feel so good when you touch me. I want you to keep touching me. To keep licking me. Please touch me, AAARRRGGHH. Please don't be scared to touch me."

"Not scared. Just want … keep you safe."

"I know," said Barbara. "I know, I trust you, I love you …"

AAARRRGGHH's finger was as far up her vagina as it would go, up to where it joined the rest of his hand, and his fingers were far too thick to entertain the notion that he could put more than one into her.

"I know you'll never hurt me, you'll always be gentle, you'll always keep me safe …"

He bumped his nose lightly against hers. She kissed him there. AAARRRGGHH had such a cute nose.

"God, AAARRRGGHH, this feels so good, it's so much but it's so good …"

"Barbara," he mumbled. His finger twitched inside her. He started pulling it out a little and thrusting back in, so slow and careful and so intense. She moaned.

Barbara let go of AAARRRGGHH's hand once she was sure he wasn't pulling it out entirely, and now she buried her hands in the ruff of green hair that framed his face. It tickled her skin. She stroked his hair, pressing firmly to feel his living stone through his layers of oh-so-soft fur. AAARRRGGHH rumbled agreeably. Barbara's chest was still wet from being licked, and AAARRRGGHH's exhale _whooshed_ down her whole body, and made her shiver.

"Soft," said AAARRRGGHH again. "Smell nice." The fingers from his other hand stroked up and down one of Barbara's arms. His hands were moving together in perfect time, up and down, in and out. Barbara moaned again.

AAARRRGGHH's finger inside her curled, just a little, and rubbed into her G-spot.

"Right there!" she cried. " _Oooh_ , do that again!"

AAARRRGGHH bumped her nose with his and flexed his finger. Barbara whined and writhed, clinging to him and pleading for more.

She screamed when he made her orgasm. AAARRRGGHH recoiled from Barbara, looking terrified. Blinky rushed to him.

"AAARRRGGHH, AAARRRGGHH, it's alright, Barbara's fine, you didn't hurt her!"

" _Screamed_ ," said AAARRRGGHH urgently. He looked at his hand, index finger wet and sticky with Barbara's vaginal juices. "No blood, but still _hurt_."

"I … I'm not hurt, AAARRRGGHH," Barbara managed to say, pushing down the pleasurable aftershocks to comfort her frightened lover. She sat up. AAARRRGGHH clearly did not miss it when she winced a little, from how stretched out she'd been around his finger. His ears drooped and all but vanished into his fur. He hid his damp hand behind the other one. He looked at the floor instead of her or Blinky.

"Sorry."

"AAARRRGGHH, no, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. I scream when I orgasm. I told you that."

She knew his history. She'd very carefully explained how human bodies in general and her body in particular reacted during sex, and Barbara had been clear with AAARRRGGHH that screaming might happen, and he'd thought he would be okay. Either he'd overestimated his tolerance or underestimated his ability to please her.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" she asked. AAARRRGGHH flinched. Blinky already had three hands on him and made a quiet, sad sound, touching AAARRRGGHH's cheek. Barbara kept her hands to herself.

"I'm okay," she promised him. "You didn't hurt me or scare me at all. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"… Not … hurt?" he said slowly.

"No, I'm not hurt."

AAARRRGGHH closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose for a few moments.

When he opened his eyes, he met Barbara's gaze.

"Not hurt," he repeated, calm now. He reached for her with his cleaner hand and touched her face. Barbara leaned into it and put her arms around his wrist so her palms rested on either side of the base of his thumb. He could lift her when she held his arm like that. He pulled her close to him and she gave him a hug.

There was something incredibly sensual about fur and stone against her human skin.

Blinky took AAARRRGGHH's other hand and put his mouth around the wet finger, fitting it into the gap between his incisors and tusks, and began licking Barbara's juices off the digit. It was at once a tender and caring action and a shamelessly lewd and erotic one.

The three of them ended up in a cuddle pile, AAARRRGGHH on his back and pulling Blinky and Barbara to drape over him.

Four of Blinky's six warm brown eyes shut; the three on the side of his face that rested on AAARRRGGHH and the uppermost eye on the other side. AAARRRGGHH had one hand on Blinky's back and the other on Barbara's. Barbara reached across AAARRRGGHH's chest for Blinky, who clasped her hand between two of his.

"I love you two," said Blinky. AAARRRGGHH and Barbara shared an exasperatedly fond look at the tired play on words. It wasn't even a pun, it was just … so _Blinky_.

After they'd been relaxing together for a while, Barbara spoke.

"AAARRRGGHH, do you feel comfortable enough now to try something else, or not today?"

"Could try," he rumbled.

"Show me your penis."

His abdomen flexed and the protective plates that kept it internal parted.

Blinky's penis was bigger than a human's, but not by so much that he and Barbara couldn't have sex, as long as they engaged in sufficient foreplay beforehand.

AAARRRGGHH's penis was nearly as big around as Barbara's waist and over half the length of her torso. There was no way they would be able to have penetrative sex without him seriously injuring her.

"Okay," said Barbara slowly. "This calls for some … creative thinking, but I do have an idea."

Blinky and AAARRRGGHH exchanged surprised looks. Blinky spluttered.

"Barbara, you can't expect – I realize you're brilliant but basic physics appear to be against you in this regard!"

"I'm not going to hurt myself," Barbara promised. She straddled AAARRRGGHH's hips below his penis, so that her labia rubbed up against the base of it. The tip rested between her breasts. She put her arms around his penis and hugged it to her, so that is was pressed against her on one side and her hands were stroking the length of it on the other. AAARRRGGHH groaned and his bright green eyes shut.

" _Fuck_ ," whispered Blinky. Barbara, as always, was startled into giggling at hearing him swear. "This is the most erotic thing I've ever been privileged to witness."

"AAARRRGGHH? Do you like this?" Barbara asked gently.

"Want this," he groaned. "Feels good."

Barbara reached between her crotch and AAARRRGGHH's erection, fingering herself so that her labial petals were parted and the base of his penis was pressed to her vaginal opening. She shifted her weight until she found an angle where AAARRRGGHH's penis rubbed her clitoris.

The difference of scale between human and troll turned what was essentially giving AAARRRGGHH a hand job into a full-body experience for Barbara. She rocked her hips, grinding her pelvis against him, her arms around his erection and her hands stroking up and down the length of it like it was her lover's spine. Her upper arms squished her breasts to either side of the massive erection.

AAARRRGGHH lost his English vocabulary in his passion and switched to trollish. Blinky translated for him in a rapturous, hypnotized tone.

"Yes, that's good, that's so good, hold me tighter, oh Barbara, you're so soft and warm, I love you, I love how you make me feel, so good, always so good, like feeling your clever little hands on me, faster, please faster, love you, love this, you're so smart, like that, like that –"

His orgasm startled her. Almost as soon as he ejaculated, AAARRRGGHH's penis receded into his ventral opening, which Barbara had not expected. She lost her balance and fell forward, catching herself on AAARRRGGHH's stomach.

Blinky left for a moment and came back with a cloth and bowl of water. Barbara moaned at the feel of the lukewarm water and nubby cloth wiping AAARRRGGHH's semen from her skin. It was all over her chest and arms and stomach, and somewhat on her thighs and face.

"Not done," AAARRRGGHH mumbled. He sat up. Blinky chuckled and continued cleaning his sticky lovers. AAARRRGGHH's belly and thighs were also messy.

AAARRRGGHH picked Barbara up and cradled her to his fluffy chest once more. He very lightly stroked her thighs with his other hand. "Try again?"

Barbara spread her legs for AAARRRGGHH and he slid his finger up her slick vagina. He felt carefully around inside of her. Barbara leaned into his fur and fingered her nipples. AAARRRGGHH thrust his finger in and out. Barbara dropped one hand to between her legs to find her clitoris. AAARRRGGHH found her G-spot again.

"Ah – AAARRRGGHH – I'm – so close –"

This time, when she screamed, AAARRRGGHH nuzzled and cuddled her until the shaking stopped.

Barbara put her hands on either side of AAARRRGGHH's face and leaned up to kiss his nose.

AAARRRGGHH rolled onto his side and curled around Barbara and Blinky. The smaller two snuggled together in AAARRRGGHH's massive embrace.

"I've certainly enjoyed this," commented Blinky, "but I think the two of you have matters well … _in hand_ … if you want privacy next time."

* * *

 _Happy April Fools' Day, everyone!_


End file.
